The Misadventures of Miranda Gnylles
by Topkicker26
Summary: Being a car buff has its perks.. and also its downsides. A very bad night to go out Miranda. And oh boy here comes her stalker friend...
1. The First Sighting and Boredom

**Here it is! The first revamped chapter of MMG!**

**Note: I only own a small fraction of O/C's. The rest is copyrighted to Hasbro. Please R&R. I'm open to suggestions.**

The Misadventures of Miranda Gnylles

**By: TMR**

Chapter 1: The First Sighting and Boredom

I glanced at the clock for what seemed the thousandth time. For the last period of the school year, it was going awfully slow. Sighing, I leaned back in my seat. I was really impatient to get out of here. My parents were going on a weeklong cruise to Mexico. So that means a week at my best friend's house. No matter what I did, though, the time wasn't going any faster. Having my iPod out, I was listening to some Linkin Park, which was a favorite of mine. Every word drifted from my mind:

"_And the sun will set for you,_

_the sun will set for you,_

_and the Shadow of the Day_

_ will embrace the world in gray_ _and the sun will set for you…."_

Glancing at the clock again for the thousand-and-first time, I sat back up and opened up my binder to several pictures taped to the inside. Some were of my friends, some of me, and one big torn picture of four different vehicles. I know their names very well because I drool every time I see it. There's a Chevy Camaro, a Hummer H2, a Pontiac Solstice, and a GMC Topkick.

People have their favorite things. Some love sports, some are text-holics, some live for cheering. But me? I love to talk about vehicles. I'm what you may call a 'car buff' Many girls my age can text a message in about three seconds, whereas I can tell you the difference between an engine of a sports car and the engine of a truck. My friends and I share many hobbies, including our love for all things with wheels. We talk a lot about new makes and models. Each one of us has our favorite type. One could be Mustangs, another could be Jaguars, but personally I like the Chevies or GMCs. No Toyotes for me thank you very much

A lot of boys, (and girls), hate scratches and particles of dust on their daddy bought cars, but I think it makes trucks more appealing in nature. I absolutely hate shiny pickups. That's why I'm not a big fan of Hummers. Sure in their introduction as the HumVee military off-road vehicles, they were kick ass, but the Hummers, H2's, and H3's rarely see a dirt road much less mud bogs. It makes them look ugly.

"Drive me," they say. "I want to see dirt again." That's just me.

I was never a girl who liked makeup, texting, or staring at guys all day long. Nope, I totally fit the category of "tomboy." It's in my blood, I guess. See my parents were both raised to hunt, fish, and camp. My mom grew up deep sea fishing in San Diego. My dad lived in the opposite direction of the USA, and was steeped in hunting, boating, and fishing – and any other outdoor thing you could think of – in a small backwater town located on the border of Iowa and Wisconsin. They met in a very unlikely way: over a hunting trip. So like I said, it's in my blood.

The five minute bell rang through my daydream. Startled, I nearly fell from my seat.

I looked around just to make sure no one saw. My Math teacher, Mrs. Randall, gave a very loud ragged sigh. She looked exhausted. I wouldn't blame her considering she probably felt the same.

Trying to find words, she made an attempt to say last minute goodbyes to her last period of the year only to start stuttering.

"Class, I would er like to say, thank you. Thank you for a great year. All of you were um…..I don't want to say this, but you were the greatest class I've had the entire time I've been here."

Aw shucks, don't I feel great? I'm gonna start crying here because of the drama.

I started putting away stuff into my backpack, when someone in the back said, "I think, you're the greatest teacher in the world."

"Geez, as if we don't have enough drama already," I muttered. With my hand pushing my long brown hair out of my eyes, I looked up to see that the secondhand arrow was almost at the twelve with the red one closing behind

_C'mon bell ring, _I aimed at the clock. _I want to get out of here! _As if somebody heard my thoughts, the shrill bell rang, ending the last day of school for the freshman class.

Hallelujah, I'm outta here!

I quickly departed, pausing only to say,

"Thanks for one of the best years of my life."

I ran toward the loading areas for the bus stops, but I didn't stop. I continued running down the sidewalk, passed by my usual stop, turned left, and made my way along the street towards the crosswalk I normally use to get to the little restaurant across the way. It's where my parents always pick me up – on the days they deem it worthy of picking me up and not making me suffer the long bus ride home.

As I moved parallel to the school's parking lot, I slowed. There is always a very interesting array of vehicles parked here – some student's and some teachers. There's a '91 Chevrolet Impala over there. – a good -looking '68 Mustang over there.

Ooooh, what's this? I leaned closer to the fence as another classic car caught my eye.

"Ohmigosh,"

Glinting in the late spring sun was a gleaming red 75' Chevy Camaro with white racing stripes.

_Really_ nice, an extremely rare car.

Okay, I said I _like_ trucks. Camaros, I _adore – _especially the classics. But still if I had to pick between the two… Remembering that I had to go somewhere, I continued on my way down to the crosswalk.

The police are always looking out for teens who jaywalk. A few months ago, some poor kid, (a Junior I think), got hit because he was jaywalking. Heard he broke some ribs and a leg.

So I always use the crosswalk, no matter what. I slowed down to a stop to wait until the coast was clear. For the moment no one was coming, so I started to step off the curb and on to the street when all of a sudden a black truck came screaming around the corner and raced through the crosswalk not five feet in front of me.

I stared not because it almost ran me over, not because of the fact it was speeding, but because that the truck was a Topkick. It was what my friends called, "a badass looking pickup truck, which would cause anyone to stare. If you got ran over, well it's pretty much your own stupid fault for not paying attention. "

Too bad I didn't have a camera on me. I'm gonna have to bring mine over on Saturday.

A honk scared the bejesus out of me, I finally saw that the driver of a small minivan was getting really mad, so I apologetically gestured and resumed a course across the street.

My mom was there, sitting in her silver 99' Honda Accord, but she didn't notice me. She was drawing, as usual. Her short blonde hair fell straight as a board to the base of her neck. She was turned away from me, head down, and her lighter blue eyes affixed to a small pad of blue sticky notes in her hand. She and my dad have the same shade eyes, so how mine turned out darker, is beyond me.

I have my mom's looks, but my dad's hair. Her face, his nose. My hair is a medium brown color with some natural curls which my mother actually envies to this very day.

My mom was preoccupied, so maybe I should take the chance. I carefully crept up to her window. Before she knew it, I was right at the driver side door and she still didn't see me. So I gave her a wake-up call.

"Hi mom!"

She jumped up like a Mexican Jumping Bean. I was surprised that she didn't hit her head on the ceiling. She turned her head and gave me a nervous smile.

"Miranda, I…..er…. didn't see you there."

Gee, ya think? Putting that aside, I tried to adjust the strap on my pack.

"Can you pop open the trunk, mom? This stuff isn't getting any lighter." I grimaced again.

Man twenty pounds of junk is just not light.

The popping of mechanisms was heard as the back panel flew up.

"Thank you." I strolled to the back; tossing the nuisance I called a backpack in to the dark interior of the trunk. I closed it none too gently and came around to the front seat door. Opening it I glided into the seat and shut the door behind me.

"So how was your day, sweetie?" she asked.

"Long. Really, really, long. It felt like two hours every class." (Which is like only three)

It was a quiet ride back to the house. We only live about five miles from town. A really peaceful area, Lemoore is. It's a really small town compared to Fresno or Hanford. The only thing special is the Naval Air Station. You can tell because of the FA-18's that are roaring by. I've been growing up around an Aviation Structural Mechanic my whole life. So I know _a lot_ about jets, engines, and the whole shebang.

I annoy the crap of a lot people because of the fact that sometimes I'm a know-it-all about a lot of things. Heck, it even annoys _me._ But I've never let that get me down. So what more can I say? I'm a Navy, know-it-all, motor head, truck-loving, tomboy, brat who's bored out of her mind.

But can I do anything about it?

Yes I can.


	2. Thunderheads and Global Warming

**This chapter is _really _short. Forgive me. Three and four get longer I promise. **

**Please Review!  
**

**NOTE: I own a small majority of O/C's. TF and its characters are copyrighted to Hasbro. "Thunder Rolls" is copyrighted to Garth Brooks. If you wish to borrow any characters, please ask first!  
**

**TMR**

* * *

Chapter 2: Thunderheads and Global Warming

Buildings gave way to fields of grain and grape. Green tractors wound their paths through pastures of tall grass harvesting the late wheat. Dust, once stirred, floated slowly back to ground. Birds of varying sizes rode thermals way up above. Sunlight glinted off the windblown grasslands, making it look like fine hair.

What a beautiful day.

I stared out the window, glancing at the purple clouds inching toward the sun. Earlier today, we saw some unusual clouds on the west side of the Sierras. Most moved south or broke up along its snowcapped peaks. However, the black thunderheads grew menacingly in size and shape. Rising in columns, they formed shapes and patterns of natural beauty. Ragged lightning pierced through the cloud, creating an eerie but awe-inspiring lightshow against the offending blackness.

Night came quickly, signaling a change in the wind pattern. Twinkling stars that shone brightly were swallowed by darkness. Trees that silently watched the yard came to life with currents shrieking through their branches.

_Guess it's gonna storm tonight, _I thought_. Looks downright ugly. We need the rain though. _

The last few years were kind of rough. Our little town is having what you might call "a drought." In our winters, we regularly get rain down here on the valley floor and snow in the mountains. In the spring, the snow melts, causing rivers to swell and connecting lakes to fill with nourishing water. Three years ago, however, that changed. Rain bringing storms seemed to avoid our little section of the San Joaquin, and the reservoirs of water, both in the snow, and in lakes and streams slowly began to dwindle. People started panicking. Then started blaming this event on global warming and the car emissions that are released into the air.

Phhh, whatever. I don't believe that for one bit.

One, we only have been recording weather for about hundred years or so. Two, we don't know if this could be a repeating sequence in Earth's time or just a weird event. And three, our drought is probably caused by the shifting weather patterns of La Niña, an abnormal weather pattern that sweeps through the Western Americas irregularly. The changes cause once cool towns to turn into dry empty deserts.

My mom and I contend that if the Earth were suffering a greenhouse effect, wouldn't the plant life flourish? Which would cause more carbon dioxide to be disposed of? But people listen to "experts:" political leaders and scientists. Not to some empty-headed fifteen year old girl who doesn't know what she's talking about

I looked at the small calendar pinned to the wall next to me.

A week

One damn week stood between me and the day when I would _finally_ turn sixteen. Okay maybe not exactly one week, but it was still pretty close.

Why do you ask? For every moment closer, it brings me to the day when I can go and get my driver's license. Pretty sweet huh?

Sighing, I turned back to my desk. On top was a piece of white paper with a rough sketching of a Hummer. I wanted to do something before I went to my friend's place. So I started doodling what I saw in my mind: a bright yellow Hummer with mud on the sides driving on a dirt road.

_Ha! Take that you pavement huggers!_

I can draw people, cars, trucks, and horses pretty good. I can also write poetry and short stories just as well. My mom however is more advanced in both. Having published one novel and several web comics. Practice makes perfect I guess.

Leaning over the paper, I grabbed the pencil and started drawing the second set of lines that held the external details (door handles, windows, side view mirrors, etc.) The radio I had on was tuned to a local country station. I sang softly with Garth Brooks as "Thunder Rolls" played through the stereo speakers.

_The thunder rolls  
And the lightnin' strikes  
Another love grows cold  
On a sleepless night _

_As the storm blows on  
Out of control  
Deep in her heart  
The thunder rolls_

As I sang along, something popped in my back and a burning pain ran up my spine. It was over as fast as it happened but there was still some throbbing in my upper back and left shoulder. Gritting my teeth, I ran a hand down the incline of my shoulder feeling the reddened scar that ran from my shoulder to my middle backside. They did say it would do that. Didn't mean I would _like_ it.

A knock on the doorframe snapped me of out of my spasm. My dad stood there, grinning like a baboon. Something was up.

"Take you up on Halo before we go."

I grinned back. "You're on!"

Getting up, I took up one fleeting look at the clouds. As lightning flashed through the sky, I heard these words coincidentally synchronized with the thunder that roared afterward:

_Deep in her heart_

_The thunder rolls._

* * *

**Probably wondering what edits I made. Well I had a mistake concerning a certain weather pattern.. -_- Also I put in some more details of Miranda's injury.** **Also changed Miranda's age! BIGGIE!**_  
_


	3. Anxiety and Taylor

**Mkay, I'm introducing a new character! Hopefully you will like her as much as I have!**

**Warning: ****Oh yeah there's foreign cussing in here. **

**NOTE: Transformers and all its characters belong to Hasbro. I own a very small fraction of OC's  
**

** Reviews are very much appreciated. **

**Annnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnd here we go!**

**TMR**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Anxiety and Taylor**

* * *

Sleep is a great thing to have. You can cure just about anything with it. If you're carsick, you take a nap. If you had a little too much to drink, well, you can also take a nap. It's wonderful to have pleasant dreams, warm blankets, and an ability of being comfortable at home. Though, some nights blessed sleep just isn't that easy to come by.

I don't know if I was anxious or what, but I couldn't sleep. I tossed and turned as the hours ground forward. Glimpsing the clock, situated on the lower shelf of the cabinet, a groan escaped. The lighted digits on the face said 3:45. I went to bed around 11:24.

Stupid, stupid, me.

Dad and I had battled it out for about two hours and a-half hours on Halo 3 before I crawled in my bed. Rounds upon rounds of ammo were spent as we clashed with each other. Eliminating the enemy was the main priority, the _only _priority. Grenades were thrown as thunder shook outside. Rockets exploded as the lightning flashed. We were having the time of our lives.

Maybe I was still wound up from that. Needing something to dull the adrenaline rush, I concentrated on the rain pattering against the roof tiles. It made a soothing rhythmic sound. Focusing on that, I started counting: _1….2….3….4…5. _

The tapping sound of rain and the counting of numbers, started to blend with each other. I could no longer keep focus. Numbers were being skipped and the rain started to sound louder. My lids seemed to have weights on them, and I was now losing the fight to keep them open. So I let them close and I fell into the chasm of sleep. _Sweet bliss indeed…_

"MIRANDA, WAKE UP!"

_Merda!_ I jumped out of bed and looked at the alarm clock. 9:15 already? Six hours of sleep just goes by so fracking fast! Yawning, I turned over and began looking for my glasses case on the nightstand that neighbored my bed. Yeah forgot to mention that… I have Amblyopia, or the really fancy way of saying I have a wandering left eye. Also on top of that, I'm farsighted meaning I can see a cow five miles away pretty clearly. Whoopie.

_Where are they? _I thought to myself,_ I put them right_ _here! _

After awhile of searching through the dark, I finally found the cowhide colored case scrambled up with my drawing pad and handy dandy falling apart notebook.I opened the case and slipped on my rectangular lenses which I found out were frustratingly specked with dust. Scowling I took them back off and wiped them off. After that due process, I garnered myself out of bed and found some clean clothes and quickly changed. I snatched my drawing pad and notebook, carefully placed them in my packed bag and went out the door. My parents were there chatting about the drive, the tickets, the ship, yada, yada, yada.

I ignored them as I passed by. I was heading for my living room where I was going to pick out the video games I wanted to bring along. I sat myself in front of my game shelves and began picking out random cases. _Hmmm… Halo: Reach? Yes. Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood? _Definite_ yes._ I pulled out another and hesitated. _Mass Effect 2?_ _Oh hell yes!_ _What other game can have awesome aliens?_ I paused. _Well Halo does. _I gathered my selected games and slid them in my bag. I re-entered the front room and sat down by my dog, Ginger and started to scratch her behind the ears, waiting for them to notice me. I glanced at the clock. 9:35. Huh? Isn't that kind of late to get out of here? Ginger had always been an attention monger, and, right now, she was in heaven – her head straight up and her eyes closed contentedly.

What a funny dog.

Dad finally saw me and gave me a quick smile.

"Ready to go?"

I nodded. "I've been ready for a while dad."

Getting up, he went to the cabinet, grabbed his keys and headed out the door. I gave my mom a farewell kiss and a hug. Then I followed my dad out the front door.~

**~O.O.O.O~**

_Ding dong….ding dong…_

I gave the doorbell a few more taps. _Ding dong….ding dong…. _I gave a huff of annoyance for I was really impatient. If someone invites you to their house and not come to the door you would do the same. I started to pace back and forth when the door opened to a face peering out.

"Miranda? She asked. She stared even harder. "MIRANDA!"

She rushed out the door toward me, giving me a huge bear hug that cracked my already hurt back. Wow for someone who's shorter than me, she pack a bunch! I was a five foot eight compared to her five foot four. So I was pretty tall.

"Ohit'ssogoodtoseeyou! She exclaimed "Ican'twaitforallthefunwe'regonnahave!"

Okay, did I forget to mention that she gets really hyper? _Must be all those drugs she's been hiding her room..._ Kidding of course!

"Considering I just saw and talked to you yesterday, hi to you too." I gasped trying not to overreact to her way of saying hello to people _especially _towards her closest friends, mainly me. She tends to glomp people when given the running distance.

"That's just too long though! You know what can change in a mere 24 hours?"

_My sanity?_

Taylor was somewhat an odd ball personality wise. Don't get me wrong. Loyalist friend you can ever have. She just gets ecstatic. A lot. She's like a big kid all the time. She had hazel eyes settled in a face the shape of a heart, framed by raven black hair. But what really tied off the deal was she, like me, has an obsession over a certain type of vehicle.

* * *

**Edits:**

**First of all, I took out the entire dream sequence and the necklace part. It was just NOT needed. Second, I added glasses to Miranda's character and I added the video game part. Cause well I thought it cute... XD**

**Also more details on Taylor's part. And changed the chapter title.**

**Lastly, "frack" is NOT a screwed dialect of "frag". For any Battlestar Gallactica fans who are out there, this is for you guys!**

**Merda- S*****

**(You will see alot of Italian words in the future.)**


	4. Ice Cream and Boo!

**This one is a whopper compared to the others. So be warned in advanced. I hope you guys like this one. *wink wink* **

**Note: I own a small majority of O/C's. TF is licensed to Hasbro and all products belong to their respectful owners. **

**TMR**

Chapter 4: Ice Cream and Boo!

"Shit, Miranda," Taylor gasped as she struggled up the stairs. "What do you got in here? Books or Weights?"

I rolled my eyes as I followed. "Neither, you're just obviously weak. You should start exercising with some weights or start walking. Besides you asked to carry my luggage."

She huffed. "And then get all sweaty and filthy? I don't think so. Also, I'm not weak! Just proportioned differently. And it's basic courtesy. I have to do it!"

"Yeah, whatever you say, Tay."

"Oh shush."

She's kidding with the dirt part. She loves dirt. Loathes makeup, but somehow likes to dress up. Absolutely hates MySpace and Facebook but loves to text. I really don't get her sometimes. She amazes me to my so many limits. To her annoyance and to my entertainment, I keep pestering why that is. How does some redneck girl who loves to get dirty, and likes to be different, become a textaholic?

I will never know.

She's also a fighter. She picks more fights than any boy I have seen. There's a rule in our high school class: Never ever _ever _piss off Taylor Lauren Mayes. Or she'll make you suffer. It was similar to back in Elementary school. In fact that was how I met her.

It was a bright sunny day with hardly a cloud in the sky. I was playing in the sandbox. I don't know why. Maybe I just wanted to sit and get my hands on something. But I was there, and I, being very imaginative, was making a fort. It had towers, moats, windows, and it even had a bridge. I was just finishing the left tower, when a foot suddenly appeared in the middle of the wall. Sand flew in all directions. I could only sit there and watch as destruction swallowed the structure I worked so hard on. I glared at the tall sandy haired boy who placed his foot on the lump that was my fort.

"Look here boys," sneered Tom. "It's Mia." Evil laughs erupted from the gang behind the greened-eyed boy. He was charming, by looks and only looks. He was tall with tan skin. I think he's Latino, but I can't tell. Can't tell a quarter between a dime, but boy can he be the meanest thing you have ever met.

I continued glaring with utmost defiance. "What do you want, Tomahawk?" Using the name I'd given him at the start of school. He had a tomahawk the first day of school. So it kinda stuck with him.

Long story short Taylor got there in time, before he could do any more damage to me. Consequently someone got suspended and gained a bloody nose. So I'll let leave it to you at what exactly happened.

"Here we go. Our room."

I looked at her. Was that pride I heard? I shook it off but couldn't stop the chuckle that escaped me. She was definitely entertaining.

Taylor glared. "What? I like my room. It's a nice room."

I gave a snicker. "Yeah, if you like pink."

She smacked me in the arm. Although she did have a big smile on her face, she caused a lot of pain. I flinched at the impact and gave a quick wink at her.

"Ya know I didn't put it here. This was my sister's room before she moved out. You know that."

I rubbed my shoulder and replied. "I do know that. Why don't you repaint it then? It's not like you to have pink as your favorite color."

She gave that exasperated sigh that meant in Taylor language, "I told you a million times before, must I say it again?"

"Mom doesn't want to pay a whole lot of money for my room. Thinks its fine the way it is." She crossed her arms as she complained. "I just want some green or brown. Pink is just so _girly_. I just want some boy colors or something"

My eyebrow went up. "And you like to text and to dress up? That's kind of hypocritical."

"Not _that_ again."

I grinned and looked around the spacious room. Like I said, it was pink – the walls, the bed, the lampshades, the carpet. It was everywhere! Taylor moved into this room when her older one moved out to San Francisco.

The desk that we were by was very big. It dominated the entire wall. It had a huge flat screen computer which in turn becomes a TV. The shelves were packed with video games and books stacked haphazardly on top of each other. It was a large mess.

I dropped my bags and took off my shoes. I went to the bed and fell on top of it.

"All I can say is that I love this bed." I was spread-eagled across the top. So comfortable!

"Before you get too comfortable," Taylor held out her iPod grinning, "how bout a few songs?"

A fake face of fear spread over my expression as I looked at the ceiling. "You're gonna make a poor girl dance? You are _so_ cruel."

"C'mon you big baby. Just a few songs. I'll get you ice cream."

My head sprung up. "Ice cream?" _Damn it she's using blackmail on me!_ See I love ice cream and Taylor just _loves_ to tease me about it.

She gave an evil grin. "Yeah a _huge _bowl, covered in chocolate syrup, with sprinkles and marshmallows, smothered with whipped cream; to top it off, a big red cherry on top. One song. That's it."

_Might as well,_ I mused.

I jumped off the bed and got on my feet. A "hit me with your best shot" face was painted on. I did it because Taylor said a word that couldn't be passed up. Ice cream unfortunately was a weakness for me. I love ice cream. Especially strawberry. _Mmm…the good stuff._

She plugged her iPod into the stereo system and picked out a song. What came out was _not _the song I was expecting. "Chances Are" purred out of the silver speakers. I glared at Taylor and mouthed out. "I hate you." I set my arms as if I was dancing with a partner, and I went around in slow circles as Johnny Mathis sang.

Then it changed right in the middle to Ke$ha's "Tik Tok". Without hesitating I switched to the fast pace beat. Then again it changed into "Burn it to the Ground," where I adjusted to a more appropriate Mosh-pit routine, legs going everywhere and finger snapping was included. I glanced at Taylor to see her crouching down laughing like crazy. _Good, I hope she dies. I better get that bowl of ice cream or a head's gonna roll._ I danced to Nickelback singing:

"…_We're going out tonight,  
To kick out every light,  
Drink anything that we want,  
Drink everything in sight,  
We're going 'til the world stops turning,  
While we burn it to the ground tonight…"_

It stopped and I froze with one fist in the air and one leg kicked out. I glared at Taylor who was hooting with laughter. She was beating the desk with her fist. Whenever she looked at me she guffawed louder. I gave a snort and let my hand come down and my foot made contact with the ground.

"I better get my ice cream you gigantic baboon. Or else someone else is gonna do the dancing."

Sitting at the table we ate our bowls of cold deserts. I smiled at the fact she was still chortling. It was quite funny that I was dancing like that. I just won't admit that. She knows that but isn't going to pester because she got her entertainment.

After my earlier events, we had hamburgers for dinner.

I sat back, finished with mine, and decided to end the silence with something she maybe interested in.

"Hey yesterday, I saw a Topkick."

She stopped cold. The spoon still poised in the air. "You what?"

I rolled my eyes. "You heard me. I saw a Topkick."

She let the spoon slip back into the bowl. "That's awesome. I don't know anybody who has it. Maybe a mover?"

"I don't know, all I saw was black, chrome, and tailgate. He almost ran me over. My fault I guess."

As if agreeing with me, a loud rev of a diesel engine filled the night. I gave a smile and said. "See? My point exactly."

"It can be any kind of truck, you dummy."

She went to the window and glanced out. Surprise filled her face as she looked out the window. Taylor looked at me and said, "You're right. It is a Topkick. Leaning closer, headlights flashed through the window as another vehicle went by. A gasp escaped as she let the curtain fall and turned back to me with a surprised face.

"There's a Solstice out there too – silver – and a convertible."

"No _way_," I replied as I got up to look out the window with her. "Oh wow."

They had stopped at the intersection long enough for us to get a view of two vehicles. The black of the Topkick's skin blended with the stormy night; my jaw dropped as I realized it was the same one from the day before. Just behind it sat the squat profile of a silver Solstice, dwarfed by comparison to the heavy-duty, duelly diesel. It gleamed like a moonlight next to the pitch of the truck in front of it. Two, top of the line vehicles, not only in Lemoore, but in the same place? What are the odds? Higher than I can calculate, actually. Strange coincidence.

Rain was coming down in sheets. First Bouncing on the streets for a tiny second, and then entering deep puddles that littered the streets. This wasn't ordinary weather. But no one was complaining right?

_Perfect weather to follow a particular vehicle or two, is it not? _I blinked in surprise. Did I just seriously consider that? Following someone's_ truck_? Am I that much of an idiot? Okay maybe I was one sometimes. Not now am I?

Taylor glanced at the clock. "It's 10:30 already? Geez. Let's go to bed. I'm getting tired."

She picked up the empty bowls and placed them in the kitchen sink.

_Just a peek... Won't hurt anybody._

_Not if I get caught, it won't._ But I gave in.

I followed Taylor up the stairs. I stretched my arms behind my head and I had to agree with Tay. It was late. I'm tired. Bed sounded good right now. _Later though._

I brought out my dark blue sleeping bag and I fingered for my digital camera. It was a Christmas gift three years ago from my grandparents.

It was a Silver Pentax Optio P70 12MP with a wide angle lens. It was a really great camera. I took some great pictures with it and will make some more.Having gone through my entire bag and not finding it, I came to one conclusion: I forgot the stupid thing. _For heaven's sake, I knew I forgot something!_

I got some nightclothes on but I had some clothes by my pillow for tonight. I tucked into my bag and I gave a small good night and well I "went to sleep."

I waited about an hour to make sure Tay went to sleep. Hearing her not-so-quiet snores, I quietly exited my bag and got into the clothes I laid out. I dressed in a black, long-sleeve hooded shirt, a pair of dark blue jeans, and some sneakers. Putting my hair up in a ponytail, I glanced at the sleeping figure, freezing when she moved.

I stood there waiting for her to turn over and continue snoring. When she did so, I snuck to the window and gently tugged it open, mentally thanking anybody out there when it opened without a sound. I climbed on top the sill. Looking down, I could see that there was a vine there. So I placed one foot on the top one making sure it was stable. When it didn't give under my weight, I closed the window and then climbed down the living ladder. I dropped the last few feet, making no sound at all.

I quickly jogged down the cul de sac in which Taylor lived in. Looking left then right I made sure no person saw me. Seeing no one, I ran across the street. I stood where the truck had been sitting and peered down the street.

Where could it be?

_Maybe the park?_ Inquired the other self._ It's probably one of those illegal car shows or something_.

_But in middle of the rain? They must be desperate._

I took off toward the park, ears perking for any sound of an upcoming vehicle. I noted the park to my left and made for it. I then crouched down to search for tire tracks.

Being from a family of hunters, I usually look and listen for signs of what I'm looking for. In this case, I was tracking a very big pickup truck and a small sports car.

I was right when I surmised that they were in the park. Two sets of tire tracks went onto the curb and into the wet grass. One was a set of heavy duty tires made for dirt and pavement alike. The other set were a pair of smaller tires just made for the highway.

Very fresh, the wet grass was still bent, about an hour or so prior. I quickly glanced around and then continued toward the direction they went. Stepping in the path of the tire tracks, I quietly entered the grove of mulberry trees. Did I happen to mention that this park was _huge_?

Coming out of the grove, I stepped into a clearing. This was usually the location for large birthday parties or wedding ceremonies. Some of these trees, to my amazement, were very tall. I glimpsed at the tire tracks. They still went forward into the clearing. I made my way to the middle where to my surprise there were other tracks. Here, the two that I was following, had stopped. I noticed to the left were a set of bigger tires. I kneeled to get a closer look.

_Geez, these are semi truck tracks. How did it get here? _I glanced to the other side and stared in shock. Those there were no other than a set of a Hummer H2 tracks.

_Oh my gosh that is a lot of GM brands. Where or where is that 2010 Camaro?_

I gave a grin at that last remark. It then disappeared when I heard the rumble of several engines coming my way.

_Cazzo! I'm gonna get caught!_

I looked everywhere. It was too open to hide anywhere. I couldn't just run either they'll see me and will probably take off after me. I _really _did not feel like getting on the receiving end of a front bumper. So, no thanks.

_Look up._ I did and I smiled. There was a medium sized mulberry among the taller ones, about twenty to twenty-five feet. It slanted some to the right and it looked like it had some great handholds. I ran to that. I was right about the handholds. It was the perfect climbing tree. About twenty feet up was a crook where someone could hunker down, no problem. Taking off my socks and shoes, I tucked the socks into the shoes and tied them together and placed them around my neck and started climbing.

The rough bark bit into my feet, as I made my way up the slanting trunk. One hand and one foot went forward. The other went back and pushed upward. Grabbing a limb, I pulled myself over that to get above it. The crook was just over five feet above my head. One small little limb was between me and the crook. I sighed. I _really_ didn't want to do this.

I steadied myself on the drooping branch. I crouched down placing my hands on the bough and I balanced. Making sure it was just right, I leapt for the small limb and grabbed on tightly. My hands over the stem, I propelled my legs back and forth. It went slow then faster and faster until my body went with it. My legs went up and outward, hooking around the one limb. I released my hold of the lower branch to find myself upside down over fifteen feet of open air.

This was not for the fainthearted.

I reached up and grabbed the branch, pulling myself upright. I was now in a sitting position near the crook. I gave a small yet triumphant smile and made my way to the middle.

I took about a year of gymnastics when I was in sixth grade. I got out, because I didn't really like it. So I use it, but I don't like it whatsoever.

I situated myself, belly down, between two large branches. A branch sprouting new leaves hid my pale face from the surrounding yellow lights. I pulled it aside as two vehicles pulled up.

My mouth fell open, almost touching the branch.

What I saw was a brightly painted 2013 Chevrolet Stingray Corvette and what looked to be a BMX with a very _loud _engine. _Really wishing I had my camera about now._

After those two, came another set. A shiny yellow Search and Rescue Hummer H2, (no surprise there), and a red beat up looking Dodge Ram.

. The next couple was my 2009 GMC Topkick and Taylor's 2007 Pontiac Solstice. But the last vehicle that pulled up was a custom painted red Peterbilt 379 with blue flames.

"Oh my god," I whispered. Right now the words "You dumbass_" _bounced around in my head. I mean seriously? How can you forget a freaking _camera_? Then I realized that the Harley was driving itself. There _was_ no driver, even when he had been there a moment prior. Then I glanced at all of the vehicles and a shiver went up my spine. There were no driversin _any_ of the cabs.

_Okay what the hell is happening? Cars don't just drive themselves._

Then the Peterbilt moved. Not forward or backward but _up. _I sat there stupefied as what looked like a truck, turned into something that was not. When it was done, there was what I think was a thirty-five – forty foot _robot_.

_That is not possible whatsoever._

As I looked up, I didn't see the Topkick back up and go around the clearing. Warning bells were now going off in my head, at full blare. Something was wrong. _Very_ wrong

_I gotta get out of here now!_

When I looked down, I noticed one was missing from the group. I saw the Solstice and what _was_ the Peterbilt, but the black hulk that was the Topkick was nowhere to be seen

_Where's that Topkick?_

Droplets splattered my face. I was really beginning to hate this storm front that was moving in. The tree was being no help in shading me from the onslaught. I felt scared. Where is it? It was right there! I then felt an awkward sensation – like I was being watched.

_Great my Stalker Senses are tingling. _If the situation wasn't so serious, I probably would have started laughing right then and there.

_So I'm guessing it's behind me then? _

I turned around, my foot complaining against the pressure expecting to see a silhouette of a truck. Instead, I was surprised to see a face.

A big metal face.

And the most ironic thing was, in our language, the thing said, "Boo!"

However funny it was to him, it was not at all that funny to me. With the two factors of strain on my left foot and how slippery the wood was, caused a chain reaction and I fell – something I haven't done in quite a long time.

Everything seemed to slow down. The branch that I was on got smaller and the trunk was flying by.

This was no five foot drop to the ground. This was a twenty foot drop. If I'm lucky I may just get a broken _something – _perhaps I'll get lucky and _not _kill myself. The chances are slim are though.

_So this is the way I'm going to die? Falling because_ _of some ironic robot? Well goodbye to you, cruel world of sick humor!_

I closed my eyes not wanting to see anything of my death.

Fate however had other plans.

I hit something a little too fast.

_Well that was quick. Nothing's broken._

Opening my eyes, the world spun some. I groaned as I sat up.

I glanced up. "Son of a…. Eeep!"

I was nowhere near the ground; I was still about fifteen feet above it, in a metal hand.

_So it's not that funny, huh? I fell and you caught me. What's the punch line for heaven's sake?_

"So we got ourselves an eavesdropper," it growled. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

Did he just talk? He just talked!

"Well?"

"Que, what, nani?" I sputtered..._ Great I just said "what" in three languages!_

"_Cazzo!"_ And did a facepalm.

_And on top of that I cursed in Italian! Think and stay calm damn you!_ Easier said than done though…

I looked up again All I saw were two very big blue eyes. Well if you called them eyes. They were more like optics, but I'm calling them eyes! They focused, blinked, and glowed.

They were set in a humanoid face. He had part of the fender and some tires on and near his chest. About twenty foot at least. If I could set a gender, it would definitely be male. But that was not the scary part at all. Not one bit.

The scariest part was the two mounted cannons on both of his wrists. One was in touching distance. I was totally immobilized with fear.

It, or he, produced a sound I would say equated to a sigh of annoyance, pinching what would be his nose.

"Can you at least say something?"

I shook my head. "Not.. ..really.."

"Would you put her down, Ironhide?" Barked a booming voice. "You're scaring the poor girl!"

Ironhide, eh? What a peculiar name though ironic.

He glanced up.

Dropping his hand, it settled on the ground. I tumbled out only to regain my posture and glare up at him. I'm scared out of my wits but I'm not going to show it. As the hand drew away, I heard him mutter, "Poor girl, my ass."

Did he just cuss?

At me?

Oh hell no!

Though I couldn't really talk word wise due to the PTSD I knew I had. It did not mean I had lack of control.

So I just gave him the one fingered salute. Not caring whether he saw it or not.

The one that demanded my release I think was the Peterbilt. It just, well, sounded like it. It looked like a leader to me, but damn, that other one looked um….well intimidating is the best word.

The former semi leaned closer. I had butterflies in my stomach, and my knees were getting wobbly. I gulped and just stood there as he peered closer.

"Don't be afraid, we're not going hurt you."

_Bull crap!_

"My name is Optimus Prime."

I still didn't say anything. _Well, speak you idiot, _that voice in my head snarled at me._ Stop being the silent type!_

_How can I when I have a gigantic robot in my face? _I argued.

Luckily someone spoke up for me.

"Sir, she's in shock and won't be able to say anything for awhile. Since someone decided for their amusement to scare her out of the large organic plant."

"She deserved it!" Exclaimed Ironhide.

I rubbed my head for this was getting way out of hand. _C'mon Miranda…_

"I'm going nuts…" I mumbled. I'm probably laying on the ground right now with broken bones and having delusions about robots..." _I at least hope so._

"Glad someone's getting better", someone muttered. Couldn't tell which direction that one came from and truthfully I did not want to find out.

I peered up just as Optimus looked at Ironhide and said, "Take her home. Someone must be worried about her."

"Why me?"

"Because, it was your 'amusing' prank that put her in this shock."

"But, she deserved it!"

"You know we don't harm humans!"

I swear that I saw Ironhide roll his eyes.

He gave a grunt, and then glared at me before resuming his form as the Topkick I had been so gaga over just fifteen minutes ago.

_So they're all freakin' robots. Great._

I made my way to the open front passenger door. I stopped just short of touching the door, peering warily into the interior. Everything was normal for now.

"Would you just get in here?" The deep metallic voice sounded exasperated.

I looked at Optimus and gave him a departing nod before jumping into the front seat.

The door closed on its own, slamming shut and nearly catching my leg in the process. The engine gave a growl and then we were moving.

_I'm sorry to say this but I think this truck hates you!_ I gave a smile. I leaned my head on the window. I stifled a yawn. I felt tired.

_Maybe it was the adrenaline._ I gave a small shrug.

"Where do you reside?"

I jumped at the sudden growl that came from the radio.

"Wha?" I asked.

A ragged sigh answered me.

"Where do you reside?"

"1418, Field Street. I'm staying at a friend's house."

He didn't say anything, but the steering wheel turned.

There was silence for a long time. I didn't like it, but I didn't want to say anything because of the fact that this was a robot – a robot that gets defensive quickly. However the tense silence was driving me crazy and I felt the need to explain myself.

"Look, I'm sorry for being in the stupid tree," I started. "I wasn't eavesdropping anyway. I was hiding."

He was definitely interested.

"Hiding from what, or whom?"

I glared at the radio. Isn't that obvious? I guess not. But, he doesn't know the reason I was there.

"You guys. I thought you were a gang or something. They're notorious around here."

"What were you doing in the tree?"

I slapped my head. Ugh, this was really not going to end well.

"Okay, I was there to take pictures. Or at least tried to take pictures since I forgot my camera. I'm a car buff see? So I flipped out when I saw more than one GM brand in one spot."

I twiddled my thumbs uncomfortably. "Didn't mean for it to go this far though…"

Got more than I bargained for, which is like somewhat an understatement_._

Thankfully, he didn't say anything.

"So, what _are_ you guys anyway? You aren't from here or anywhere on this planet, are you?"

He gave a chuckle. "You are right; we are not from this planet. We are Autonomous Robotic Organisms from the planet Cybertron, or Autobots, for short."

I soaked that in. I couldn't say anything for awhile. I smiled internally.

"So, you're aliens?"

He was quiet for a bit. I thought I lost him when he answered, "Yes, we are what you humans call aliens."

I pumped my fist in the air. I was very happy with that fact. Ironhide, on the other hand, thought it very weird.

"What was that for?"

I stopped and let my fist drop. I tapped my fingers together. How did you answer that without sounding like a complete loony? You don't unfortunately.

"Well, how do I put this? I've always believed that there was some kind of life out there rather than just our own." I paused. "To get confirmation? I'm stoked."

Silence spilled out of the radio.

My face fell, "Don't mind me just keep on driving."

"You humans are strange creatures."

I uttered a small laugh.

"Hypocrite."

Again with that pause. What the hell is he doing?

"Why are you pausing like that?"

"Well, I'm researching your 'World Wide Web'."

"Oh."

Another eerie silence issued. I noticed we were almost to Taylor's house. I slowly sat up, rotating my shoulders to pop them.

"So, what's your name?"

"But, I was sneaking, around! What would you want to know my name for?" I sighed. "I don't want to be a hassle to anyone. I was in the wrong spot in at the wrong time."

"Well, it looks like we need you if you like it or not. Just go to the curb at midnight and someone will pick you up."

I looked at the radio startled. Totally wasn't suspecting that. I guess I'm in.

Well he kinda gave me his name so I should probably give back the favor.

"Gnylles. Miranda Gnylles."

"Well, Miranda here's your stop."

The door popped open to show a pretty two story house. I exited out the door.

"Thanks Ironhide. I do forgive you for that little prank.

I walked away hearing the "huh?" smiling.

**Edit:**

**Wooooooo boy! STILL ten pages long! 0_0! **

**So I added more dialogue and fewer damsels in distress moments. Not by much, but yeah. Changed some minor stuff like the flashback and ice cream/dance scene. **

**Please R&R!**


	5. One Crazy Dream and Rainy Days

**Okay don't super freak out. I deleted this chapter and six earlier so not to confuse you with the recent edits I made to the previous chapters. I hope you like this chapter though! ;)**

**I own a small fraction of OC's. TF belongs to Hasbro.**

**ENJOY!**

**TMR**

* * *

**Chapter 5: One Crazy Dream and Rainy Days**

* * *

I opened my eyes only to close them again. Sunlight filtered into the room, bouncing off the pink walls and making it seem brighter. Squinting, I tried to go back to sleep, but to no avail.

I glanced at the window and remembered what happened. Rubbing my eyes, I sat up. _It was just a dream, _I told myself, relieved. _ No freaking alien robots. _I don't know why, but a part of me felt regret and sadness. Why did I feel that way?

Did I want them to be real? Did I want alien robots scaring me out of trees? Did I want an interesting life? Did I want an adventure?

Nah, probably not.

But then again, what would happen if it was real? Would it be an epic adventure filled with dangers? Or will it be nothing but just my imagination toying with me?

My gaze went to the clock on top of the table – nine forty-five. I then glanced at the bulk of a sleeping Taylor.

A devious smile crept onto my lips. Shall I, or shall I not? She could just lie there all day, or I could wake her so we can do other things rather than looking out for really nice cars or in my case trucks.

_Am I still going to be obsessed with Topkicks after that?_ I asked._ Hell no._

I stood up slowly, ignoring the call to wake her up. Sore muscles complained at the small of my back.

_Must have been sleeping in the wrong position last night – yet again._

"Right_._" But I didn't sound convinced.

Just then Taylor's cell phone went off, making me jump.

The ringtone only lasted several seconds. A shiver went down my spine as the words played out:

_Baby, why'd you leave me, why'd you have to go  
I was counting on forever, now I'll never know  
I can't even breathe  
It's like I'm, looking from a distance, standing in the background  
Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now,  
This can't be happening to me  
This is just a dream. _

I stared dumbly at the red phone. That was just plain freaky. Why is everything so damn coincidental?

_See? _A part of me said. _Even the ringtone says it is a dream! _

"Yeah, whatever," I replied just as Taylor started to fumble for the phone, knocking over several objects in the process. Finally grabbing it, she flipped it open and sleepily spoke into the phone.

"'Ello?" Her hair was ruffled and her face was _very _scrunched up. I covered my mouth, trying not to laugh. She stuck out her tongue at me before replying to a speeding voice on the other line.

"Hey mom. Yeah we're doing great. How're you? That's good. No we haven't thrown any parties….." Her eyes were looking skyward as the conversation continued. That "I'm being tortured, help me," expression on her face. I gave a small chuckle as she answered the storming questions one by one.

"Okay mom, I'll keep that in mind. How's dad? Sick? Well, that sucks. No Miranda's fine. She's in good hands. What? Heck no..!"

Shaking my head, I walked to my side of the room. I quickly fixed up my folded over sleeping bag for tonight's use. I turned around to my suitcase, pulling out a set of clothes. I froze as I stared at a pile of clothes to the left of my hand.

_Oh no._

My heart went faster as I started to recognize what they were. Putting what I had in my hand down, I slowly reached over and placed my hand on it. I removed my hand as if a snake had bitten it almost crying out in shock.

It was damp.

I sat back gaping. It was real. A wave of emotions then washed over me. Disbelief, satisfaction, confusion, happiness all came out in one blur.

The cars, the storm, the tree, the fall….. Wait. I looked down at my feet. Sure enough there were scratches and cuts all over my feet.

My hands dropped. Well, I certainly got my wish didn't I?

"_What_?" Taylor suddenly exclaimed. "What the hell do you mean a 'little later than usual'? You can't suspect me…. Fine, I'll see you next week. Love you. Bye." She hung up.

"That bad?"

She rubbed her eyes. "You have no idea. Other family came down from Nevada just as they were packing for the road trip home. They got delayed long enough to get caught by the floods that are sprouting there. It's funny too, considering that storm just passed us yesterday."

_Same storm that made me slip too. _I grumbled to myself

Her parents went on a trip to like Arizona or something to visit family. Taylor didn't want to go along so she got to stay here.

"So, now what?" I inquired after a long pause

"It means no parents until Thursday or Friday at the latest."

"Great."

"That's what I said."

Several hours later, we were outside playing some one-on-one soccer in Taylor's medium sized backyard. We were tired and panting, but we didn't care. We forgot what the score was a long time ago. We were just playing for the hell of it. We kept sliding on the wet grass, due to last night's shower. All we saw was a black and a white ball, the enemy, and the homemade goals on either side of the yard. It was war.

The next round was on. We were on either side of the ball, ready to start. Insults were flying as we were about to play.

"Give me your best shot, Grandma," I smirked.

"At least she can play better than you," she shot back.

"You think that don't you?"

She brought her foot back and slammed it in to the ball. It caught me by surprise as it went soaring and then plummeted towards earth. Each of us raced to get it back. Taylor reached it first, going sideways to try to get it behind me so she can have a straight shot towards the goal.

Having been the victim of this simple move for multiple times in the past, I raced forward trying to cut her off.

Miraculously, I did.

I stole the ball just as she was about to kick it backward. With a squawk of surprise she shot forward, landing on the dewy grass. Mentally laughing, I sped toward the goal, but just as I was about to shoot, karma caught up with me.

Taylor stole it from me, but instead of falling I spun and went toward her.

"Oh no you don't!" I shouted.

I went faster and caught up with her, but just to tumble down. Luckily I wasn't alone.

"Gah, you made me fall," grumbled Taylor as she sat up. "Now I'm all wet."

"That's your own fault", I replied following suit. "You wanted to play this game. Anyway who won this round?"

She thought for a moment. "Hmmm… Not sure, I wasn't really paying attention."

"The same with me. But I think I won, cause I'm just awesome."

Taylor narrowed her eyes. "If anything it was me who won. I played with the school when I was younger. I wasn't half bad at it either."

"Pffft… Is that what you called it? More like _sucked_ at it."

"Why you little-."

Growling, she threw the ball at me pushing me back into the ground. Catching it, I snorted as I tossed it not so gently back at her.

She made a grab at it as it sped by. But she was too slow and she gave a shocked expression as I pulled a headlock on her.

"Who's the loser now?" I smirked.

She gave another growl as she tried to twist and turn out of my well planned out trap.

"Lemme go, you troublesome pest! You got three seconds before you die. If you don't let me go, I'm going to _kick your ass!_"

I was laughing at the threats she was giving me. Her voice was going up a few octaves in the process.

"Okay, I will let you go. Only if you repeat what I say: 'Miranda's the best. I'm nothing compared to her brightness. I wish I could be her'."

She stopped struggling.

"You have got to be kidding me" she stated, flabbergasted. "I am _never_ talking to you again."

"Yeah, but you would soon miss me."

She gave an annoyed sigh. "Miranda's the _greatest._ I am nothing but dirt compared to her brightness. I wish, oh how I _wish_ I could be her."

She paused. Then added a term to the ever growing amount of compliments I have been given.

"And if she doesn't let me go, I swear that I _will_ kick her ass."

With that being said, she struggled harder. Trying to end the bonds that held her, she gave a lot of insults that I think should never be mentioned. Finally calming down, she gave that infamous puppy eyed look.

"Can you _please_ let me go?"

I shook my head with a grin.

"Nope."

"You suck pumpkin balls."

I raised an eyebrow in response "Oh so now we're getting dirty?"

"Piece of crap, lousy excuse for a friend. I should have never saved your hide from those pipsqueaks back in fourth."

A low growl of an overpriced sports engine rose up. I glanced at the chain link fence separating the front yard from the back, to see a silver car burn rubber from its parked space in front of Taylor's house. Following suit, another vehicle sped after, with an audible rumble of a diesel engine. Dark red like a late summer sunset, it sped down the street.

By the colors I knew who they were... The Corvette and Ram from last night, if I remember correctly.

_And there they go. Can't trust me for crap can they?_

I let go of Taylor who wasn't ready for that. She tumbled and glared at me.

"Too much fun for you?"

"Nah, it just looks like it's gonna rain soon." I pointed up covering the. Splotches of blue sky peeked between the darkened storm clouds. Looking for the world like it was going to disperse. However I knew it was going to rain for I felt the pent up energy from the dark clouds. Waiting to burst like floodgates.

She looked up. As if on cue, a drop plopped on her forehead.

"Ugh! It's in my eyes! I'm blind!"

She was running towards the house trying to sweep the moisture out of her eyes. I just stood there letting the rain hit me, musing over the situation. I raised my head and looked up toward the heavens peering at the dark underbellies. I sighed as a song drifted through my head:

_"Rainy Night in Georgia,_

_and Kentucky Rain,  
Here comes that rainy day feeling again,  
Blue eyes crying in the early morning rain,  
They go on and on,  
And there's no two the same,  
Oh it would be easy to blame all these songs about rain…"_

I smiled as the thunder rumbled across the sky. Lightning crackled, flashing the area in an eerie glow.

_No doubt, you are going tonight. _

I opened my eyes and narrowed them. Walking towards to the shelter of Taylor's home, I closed my eyes and went inside.

_Not sure if I have a choice._

As the sun set with her brilliant reds and oranges, the moon and her night came quickly. Stars, that I haven't seen for awhile, shone so crystal clear. The storm clouds blew out rumbling towards the north east. Dinner came soon after that along with oh more ice cream to consume. Then we played some of her Wii. Wow, is it addicting to play.

Swinging the remote around, I looked at the clock for the upteemth time. Ten thirty. As soon as the round ended, I told Taylor that it was late and I was getting pretty tired.

_Liar._

I knew that but I had to tell her something. Taylor agreed that it was late and said so herself that she was tired too. So with rising dread, I went upstairs, got dressed in some night clothes and climbed in to my sleeping bag.

After Taylor did the same and soft snores came out. I looked at the ceiling. I knew if I could, I probably wouldn't be able to sleep. Anxiety was fickle like that.

Seconds turned into minutes, minutes turned in to hours. Before I knew it, it was eleven thirty.

I crept out of my sleeping bag, still making sure Taylor was asleep, for she stopped snoring. I stood up and quickly changed into a pair of dark jeans matched with a dark brown zipped up hoodie along with a white t-shirt. Brushing my hair back, I took out a purple hair tire and tied my hair back to keep it out of my eyes. Finally I slipped on a pair of boots.

I looked at the window and decided to go out the back door. Now, I'm not saying I'm afraid of heights or anything. It's just that since it rained earlier, climbing down a slippery set of vines is definitely not my cup of tea. Slowly opening the bedroom door, I went out and gave Taylor one last look before I closed the door.

I quickly went down the stairs. The house was really dark. I could barely see my hand. Trying not to run into anything, I went towards the kitchen, unlocked the back door, and slowly exited, closing the glass door behind me.

Jogging towards the gate, I climbed and went over it. The fence rattled with my weight. I froze to make sure no one was coming out to investigate. Hearing no one, I walked towards the road and stopped at the curb. Grass with still droplets reflected the surrounding lights.

_Why am I doing this? _

I was just about to go back inside when a pair of headlights appeared at the end of the street. The car that they belonged to soon came into view. I gave a small gasp.

Glinting from the yellow rays of the lamps, the silver Pontiac shined like a winter's full moon. It was gorgeous.

As it pulled up and opened its front passenger door, all I can think was:

_Taylor would freak if she saw this._

Out of the open cab, came a voice, smooth as silk. Unfortunately, it reminded me of a rapper. I very much don't like rap. But still, it really impressed me.

"Are you Miranda Francesca Gnylles?"

My eyes boggled. Nobody rather than my family knew my middle name. Not even Taylor knows that. Now that's like the _rudest_ thing you can do. Look up someone's top secret middle name. But I said nothing and just gave a quick nod.

"Yeah, that's me."

* * *

**Edit(s):**

**Changed the chapter title. Removed the wrestling scene. Also gave Miranda a better choice of clothes! Flip flops, Bandana? BAD MICHELLE!**!

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	6. Jazz and Conversations

**JAZZ I LOVE YOU MAN! Errr... Don't mind me... Yes Jazz is back and he's awesome as always! Right so now let us begin!**

**TF belongs to Hasbro. I own a small portion of characters. If I owned TF, woo boy, there would be sooooo many things changed!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Jazz and Conversations**

* * *

Miranda was sneaking out.

I have _no_ idea why, but there she is. Waking up to find a dark form in your room is pretty frightening, but when you discover it's your friend, fully dressed, is even more so.

Also I'm a little curious.

Rain pattered off the window, tinkling in an eerie rhythm against the chilling silence. A look of dismay flashed across Miranda's face as she glanced out the window. Something was wrong. She loved the rain. If she could, without looking silly, she would dance in it. I smiled a little, but it quickly disappeared as she peered away from the window.

Giving one last sigh she went out the door, silently closing it behind her. Several thumps announced her descent from the stairs followed by a creak from the back door.

I slipped out of bed, prepared to jump back in if she changed her mind and returned to the room. I ventured over to the window to see Miranda at the front curb. She stood there, nervously looking both ways, as if she wanted to cross the street.

_Why on Earth should she be out there?_ I wondered.

I got my answer – I wasn't prepared for what the answer was.

My mouth literally dropped as a silver Pontiac Solstice appeared at the end of the street. Okay Miranda has _her_ obsessions, and I got _mine_. Like Pontiacs. I _love_ Pontiacs. Yes, I do drool over them. Please, don't judge me.

A wary thought rose up to flood my awe over the car out.

_Does she have a boyfriend that I don't know about?_

If Miranda has a boyfriend, why didn't she tell me? I'm like her _best_ friend.

I felt a flash of anger at this thought. Perhaps a little bit of jealousy, too. Not only did she have a boyfriend, but she had a boyfriend with a _Solstice._

_Perhaps there's a reason why she didn't tell you._

I observed Miranda when she took a double take on the same car. Okay, maybe that would answer my question. She was just as surprised as me. But that still didn't explain why she was out there.

The door opened, and Miranda stood there a moment nodding, probably in answer to a question from the owner of the car. As she entered the car, she gave one last look toward the house. I bit my lip as I read what that face said: _Help me._

The door closed behind her, and the car pulled smoothly out of the cul de sac. I gave a grimace. I had two choices; at least, that is what I thought. One was to do nothing, which I immediately discounted. Or two, go out there, find her, and help her out of this situation.

But then I thought of a story we read in AP English. "The Witch's Loaves" if I recall correctly. A story about a woman who jumps to a conclusion about person and tries to help him, only to dash his dreams with buttery goodness, what a way to go.

I thought that through. Is this me jumping to conclusions? Should I do nothing or do something to only ruin it?

I gave a ragged sigh.

I grabbed a thick dark blue sweater, a gray T-shirt, and a pair of black Mudd jeans. Pulling the shirt on, I grabbed my black boots from the closet. I hopped into the pants, running into some things in the process. I pulled down my sweater and slipped on the boots. I ran the overly used brush through my hair and made it into a braid. I grabbed my cell just in case something happens.

Ready as can be, I ran out the door, down the stairs, and went to my dad's study. I rummaged around in his closet and found my dad's old taser. See, my dad's a retired cop, used to be the sheriff of Lemoore. He taught me a lot about self-defense. So if I get in a tough situation, I definitely know what to do.

Grabbing the holster off the shelf, I secured it to my waist. Checking to make sure it was fully charged, I nodded my approval and finally strapped the taser into the holster and then made my way out to the yard. I slipped out the same back door as Miranda and jumped the fence. At the same curb where Miranda was at, I stood there. I looked down the street and with determined steps I followed the silver Pontiac.

Miranda was sneaking out and I'm going to find out why.

**O.O.O.O.O**

_What did I get myself into? _

I shut my eyes tight and opened them again only to still see an empty driver's seat and a steering wheel turning without human hands guiding them.

_Okay, I'm not crazy. _

Fear faded away a long time ago. Only nervousness and confusion reigned in its place. I was nervous about seeing them again.

_They're called Autobots, hon. _

I really didn't want this and was confused about why I was here. Why was I was in a car that really wasn't a car? Why was a group of giant alien robots interested in me? A thousand other ones crowded in just behind those. I thought I was getting a headache.

I can't bring myself to ask them. I'm probably on the bad side of these guys already. So keep your mouth shut and don't talk unless they ask you, I mentally thought.

Silence reigned throughout the interior. A slow song played out softly. I mentally recognized it, but made no notion to hum along. I massaged my shoulder slightly, wincing as a sore muscle voiced its complaint._ Damn not again._

"Are you alright? You seem to be in pain."

I glared at the radio, for this where that voice came from. Wasn't it kind of _obvious?_ I mean, come on! I fell 25 feet from a damn tree! Of _course_ I'm hurting. But I was taught manners, so I kept my mouth shut and replied something totally opposite from what I was thinking.

_Keep it simple stupid._

"Just the shoulder talking again. I always seem to overstress it one way or the other. Playing soccer _and _the Wii doesn't help either. And on top of that I think I caught something called anxiety so I could hardly sleep." I shrugged. "Just a thought though."

Silence, then came the reply in a sort of smart ass kind of way.

"Well, in that case, why didn't you stay home? Not like we were twisting your arm."

My eyes widened in surprise. _Wait what?_ Nearly biting my tongue in the process, I tried to stop several obscenities escaping. My teeth were beginning to grind in frustration.

"What do you mean that 'I could've stayed at home'? I thought I had to or some sadistic son of a bitch would come after me!"

Oh, to say I was mad was an understatement, I was _fuming._

The radio cheerfully replied, oblivious to the loud saw-like grinding of my teeth. Or was it ignoring that?

"No you didn't have to come. We made a pledge not to hurt humans. You had every right to stay at home. I was surprised you showed up at all considering how scared you were last night."

I rubbed my temples in annoyance and embarrassment. My anger was deflating now. _Great just great!_

"Yeah, that's one weight of my back. Thanks, I guess."

I let my eyes wander and take in the interior. Dark leather seats, light gray carpeting, spacious room, and low lighting.

"Damn, Taylor would go nuts if she saw this," I murmured softly as I turned to take a better view.

"Who's Taylor?"

My head snapped back to the front, a frown forming. Wow, I about whispered that.

_Well what do you expect? He _is_ a robot._

I looked towards the door.

"She's a friend of mine…" I rubbed the back of my head in embarrassment. "She has this crazy obsession with Pontiacs."

"Ah, like yours with Ironhide's alt form."

I blushed a little._ Forgot about that._

"Well, yeah like that."

I leaned back into the seat and gazed at the night sky. The dark ominous clouds were starting break apart. Little snippets of moonlight showed, shading the surrounding areas with an eerie black and white appearance. Soon the omniscient moon showed itself like a huge white unblinking eye of some unknown god. Whiter than the snow, whiter than the stars, it seemed.

"It's Jazz by the way."

My daydreaming broke at the raspy words slipping through the radio speakers.

"What?"

"My name."

"Oh," I replied. I glanced at the moon again. "It fits accordingly."

I gave a small shrug as I spoke again. "You already know my name. Not exactly the best thing for my social status if Taylor ever found out about my middle name, though."

_Oh please!_

"Trust me, you're secret's safe with me."

I snorted. "I hope so for your sake or you'll find that paint of yours a very embarrassing hot pink."

What really surprised me is when he laughed. That's something you don't expect to hear from a giant alien robot.

"You're alright Miranda, you're alright."

Then it dawned on me.

_They don't hold a grudge against me! _

Yep, but I'm still not looking forward to this.

* * *

**Edit(s): Again changed the chapter title. Added more in the convo between Jazz and Miranda. **  
**Also Taylor has a new choice of weapon... ;)**

**You're probably wondering why I haven't given him an accent. That will be explained later. **

**Please Review!  
**

**TMR**


	7. What the?

**Busssssssssssssy schedule you got to love it! School, Academic Decathlon, homework. It just all adds up! Oh and I'm also a co-author/editor to my dear friend, BTR-Profiler's "Unstoppable" and "Rule TwentyNine". Go on over there and give her stories a review or two! We just loooove our reviewers. Plus Miranda's over on Unstoppable too! Go over there or she will come after you! (Ha ha just kidding) I own a very small majority of OC's. Which means Transformers belongs to Hasbro as well all products belonging to their respected owners. So no I do NOT own them. Ha don't I wish? Without further ado, ONWARDS!**

**TMR**

* * *

**Chapter 7: What the-?**

**Taylor's POV**

To all of whom that doubts our laws: Please don't. It'll save you a lot of grief and patience. I did and almost paid for it. You probably don't believe me, so I'll tell you why. This is what happened. I was going after Miranda, who decided that hey it was _cool_ to sneak out in the middle of the night with someone who had a super hot silver Solstice, who possibly was holding her hostage. I, being idiotic, decided that I was going after her. Why may you ask? Well because I thought I was going to be the hero and save her ass, that's why!

Damn it, I'm rambling again, back to the point.

In the process of this supposed rescue, I trekked towards a crosswalk. Being my usual self and considering it was the middle of the night, I didn't look both ways before crossing. I mean seriously? What sane person would drive in the middle of the night? I should not have thought that…

A silver blur screamed around the corner. Tires squealing as the car pulled one of the tightest curves I think I've ever seen. It then, to my misfortune, straightened and charged through the crosswalk almost taking me out by the side.

Now what would be the normal reaction? Simple: jumping out of the way as fast as you can. Before I had come to a complete stop on that cold hard pavement, the lights disappeared.

I reacted like pretty much anyone would, I began cursing them out.

"Dude I was _walking_ here, you stupid _piece of crap!_ Do you ever watch _where you are driving _or are you the few dumbasses who actually _text _while _driving_? You reckless impudent, idiotic moron! What do you think you _own _the road for being able to buy a stinkin Stingray? Hey maybe with all that money, you can pay for the _bills_ or even better yet, _my funeral!_ You, you, you…" I threw my hands in frustration. "Gah, I have no more words to insult you with!"

Then the realization hit me. _Holy crap! That is _a Stingray! Man… First it was a Topkick, then a Solstice, and now it's a _Stingray?_ Whooooo boy must be a private Car show coming up in Fresno or something, because Stingray Corvettes _don't_ come out until 2013. And damn that was a fine ass car! Even though it tried to hit me…

_When there's a Stingray there are more special cars. _I mused. _Probably meaning Miranda's there._ Riiiiight….. That means I'm following the same Stingray who nearly swiped me….. _Awesome._

**~O.O.O.O.~**

**Miranda's POV**

_How did I get myself into this?_ I glanced at the empty steering wheel.

_Oh right, my _stupidity_! _

I quietly flinched at the pain that was beginning to sprout behind my eyes. I scowled and rubbed my forehead slightly to ease the pain. The whole anxiety-towards-meeting-giant-alien-robots-who-have-attitudes-that-also-turn-into-sweet-vehicles stress thingamajiggie is _not cool_ and is giving me a literal pain in the neck _err_ head.

I sighed for what seemed to be the hundredth time this night and laid my head on the cool glass of the passenger side window hoping it would ease the blooming pain in my head. _Ugh. I hate headaches_ I viewed darkly.

I paused in my massaging and I gave a questioning look at the dashboard. Speaking of, it was quieter than usual.

"I'm surprised you're not asking if I'm okay or not." I muttered knowing _he _could hear me. "Considering you're looking out for my welfare and all that…" Yes, I was looking at the dashboard when I said that. What else am I supposed to look at, the invisible driver? Hardy freaking har har, you freaking idiot!

"I intend to keep my paint the way it is thank you very much." Jazz intoned. I chuckled slightly and pushed up my glasses.

"Pity, you've would looked good in pink."

I ran fingers through my hair part-way even though it was clean of nasty knots. More of habit I guess. "You do realize I was joking about that, right?"

"I knew that", he snorted. "But from experience, I learned you can't tell a 'lil lady otherwise."

I nodded my head as we pulled into the clearing. "Exactly", I replied, dreading what was going to happen.

**~O.O.O.~**

**Taylor's POV**

Much to my surprise, finding that damned Stingray was much easier than what I expected. Hardly a minute went by before I came upon the familiar vehicle somewhat parked at the curb. If anything, I think the driver was _lost._ Yes, the owner of a super duper _expensive _Stingray was toocheap to buy that extra gadget called a TomTom. How can I tell? Simple, I think we passed that house three times now. No wait make that _four_. I would have felt sorry for the guy, knowing how confusing theses streets are, if that damn bastard had not tried to run me over earlier!

Currently I was situated behind a poinsettia bush that bordered the Jones' yard. From my position, I could see that the Stingray was at the end of the boulevard, sitting with an idle engine. If a car somehow gained human qualities, I quietly laughed to myself at the thought. That engine _almost _sounded like it was frustrated_. Right and pigs can fly._ Stupid imagination…

The Corvette, after what seemed to be a long while, finally pulled out into the intersection with its engine sounding akin to a grumble. I raised an eyebrow in response. _I think the driver needs that car looked at. _That _just doesn't sound right._ Passing through, the Stingray went across the junction, and then slipped into the night once more.

I sighed and rubbed my face in frustration. Okay make that a _fifth_ time we're going to pass that house. Making up my mind, I scurried from behind the bush and continued chasing after the cursed car. Even if the driver was lost, he would still get to their meeting place right?

I barely heard the growling engine above my muttering. As I continued to ramble on and on to myself, headlights appeared in my peripheral vision, causing me to blink and to stop in mid-rant

"Oh shite," I cursed while stepping back as I realized what was going on.

Driving towards my direction was the damn car itself! And holy hell those revs sounded _pissed._

Surprisingly it continued driving without stopping. When it past me I gave a small breath of relief. Screeches then filled the night as well paid brakes were applied. An earth rumbling sound much like a sonic boom shattered the silence even further. I whipped my head around to see what was going on only to catch a sight that made my eyes boggle and had me take a step back in surprise.

No longer was there a 2013 Stingray Corvette sitting there with an idle angry engine. Oh no, _not_ at all. Replacing it was what seemed to be an even angrier fifteen-foot plus wheeled giant robot _thing._ And holy crap the glare it had could have made the ice melt on the polar caps.

"Stop following me damnit!" It growled in a _clearly_ pissed off masculine voice.

I took another step back in shock. It talks? It freaking _talks?_ I wouldn't be surprised if my eyes were as big as marbles or bigger. Sorry if my reaction seems… _damsel-like._ But seriously this guy was _huge._ Who wouldn't do the same?

"Primus I'm already late as it is…" He/It grumbled as he/it glared at me some more. It then crouched down and in one fluid movement a seemingly normal Corvette took its place.

With a flashy show of a deep rev it sped off again leaving me in darkness and numb shoc0k.

I blinked a couple of times. "_Da. Heck?" _

**Moral of the story? Don't follow strange cars. They tend to get **_**very **_**grouchy. XD**

**Sorry for being so short guys after a Primus knows how long of a wait. I promise next chapter will be pure kickassery!**

**BTW I have a poll in my profile. Could ya please vote in it? Thanks! It gives me around two chapters to integrate your guys' overall decision into the story. (Stupid numerous alt forms…. -_-)**

**Thank you, my readers! Please Review!  
**

**TMR**

**P.S I rushed this chapter, so please show me any mistakes I've made. Thanks!**


End file.
